


give and take

by tigermochaeyu



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, if you can call it that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: "Can I help you?""I need you to be my date for the night."





	give and take

**Author's Note:**

> this took too many months but i finally managed to write this <3 hope you enjoy

The table shakes as someone slides into the seat across from her hastily. Nayeon looks up from her phone in surprise, hand reaching out to steady the wine glass that had been half emptied from her slow sips, and eyes the woman in front of her. Short hair just barely grazing her shoulders, sharp nose, even sharper eyes staring back at her with a gleam of mischief in them, lips curled into a grin.

“Can I help you?” Nayeon asks softly, trying not to draw attention to them but still skeptical of the woman’s intentions.

“Actually yeah,” she replies, voice airy and sweet, “I need you to be my date for the night.”

Nayeon stares back at the woman with an unimpressed and bored expression. This was either a prank, an elaborate one set up by Jeongyeon because only she would try this, but Nayeon isn’t sure where she would know someone this pretty.  _ Or _ this is a very poor attempt at hitting on her, and Nayeon isn’t having it.

“Sorry, not interested,” Nayeon mutters, going back to looking down at her phone-

“Oh, no this isn’t- I’m not trying to hit on you,” the woman laughs, the sound tinkling through the air in the same gentle manner every word has fallen from her lips. “A coworker kept berating me to go on this stupid blind date and when I finally get here and see who is supposed to be waiting for me..”

Nayeon follows the woman’s subtle point with her thumb, seeing a tall man dressed in a suit that was obviously ironed right before leaving, pure arrogance oozing from every pore in his skin as he looks around waiting for a date that’s sat in front of her.

“He looks like a dick,” Nayeon mutters.

“ _ That _ ,” the woman chuckles, “and he’s a dude, so.”

Nayeon’s mouth falls open slightly, head nodding slowly in understanding. She takes one more look at the dude, then back to the woman looking at her with pleading eyes despite her calm and suave demeanor. She’s cute, and she doesn’t seem like a harm to Nayeon’s evening, but she still can’t help but tease as she sets her phone onto the table screen down.

“And what if I’m waiting for my own date?”

The woman laughs. “ _ Please. _ I’ve been waiting here for Trust Fund over there for twenty minutes and you’ve been here alone for just as long. If someone were supposed to show up they would’ve by now, and if someone stood you up then they’re an idiot because you’re gorgeous.”

“I thought you weren’t here to hit on me,” Nayeon smirks.

“And I thought you weren’t interested,” the woman shoots back. Nayeon appreciates her ability to give as much as she gets. A hand is stretched across the table, mischievous aura replaced with genuity. “Haseul, nice to meet you.”

“Nayeon, and likewise,” she takes the hand into her grip, chuckling softly at how much smaller the other girl’s hand is compared to hers. “Now, since you’re crashing my dinner, how about you buy me another drink?”

Haseul grins. “I’ll pick my favorite bottle.”

-

Nayeon groans as Haseul’s lips meet hers again, surprised the shorter girl is taking such control of the situation but not minding it as her back is pressed against her apartment door. She knows her room is a mess, she didn’t bother cleaning up, had no idea she’d be in a position like  _ this _ , but she can’t seem to care when Haseul’s lips trail along her jawline.

“Are you gonna open the door or are we just gonna give your neighbors a show all night?” Haseul giggles into her ear, Nayeon rolling her eyes but it does nothing when her breath shudders at the feeling of lips on her neck.

The door finally opens, and for the first time since they left the restaurant there’s a break in their touchy natures. Haseul walks in first, completely forgetting about what they were doing mere moments before to wander around the apartment. Nayeon watches her after closing and locking her front door, leaning against the wall as Haseul makes herself at home.

And yeah it’s only been one night, but Nayeon wouldn’t mind Haseul crashing her personal space more often.

“These two look like a riot,” Haseul giggles, pointing at a photo of two of Nayeon’s best friends, Dahyun and Chaeyoung. 

“It was from last Halloween,” Nayeon’s laugh is breathy as she recalls the memory. “They decided not to tell each other what they’re wearing to see if they could somehow pull off a couple outfit. Dahyun showed up as the Genie from Aladdin and Chaeyoung showed up as Edward fucking Scissorhands.”

“They have the most stable relationship out of all of your friends, don’t they?” Haseul laughs.

“Oh you know it,” Nayeon’s laughter mingles with hers, bouncing off the walls and filling the home with more life than it’s seen in the last few weeks, since her last get together with her friends.

Haseul keeps moving along the wall, eyes flicking between photos until she stops at a particular one of Nayeon’s Japanese friends, the three piled on top of each other as they sleep like a pack of puppies. Most people find the photo adorable, but Haseul is staring at it with peculiarity.

Nayeon frowns, ready to defend her friends. “What?”

“That one in the middle is my coworker,” Haseul hums, pointing at the photo, “the one that sent me out on the blind date.”

Nayeon’s emotions tumble from shock, confusion, and then skepticism all in a few brief seconds. “_Mina?_ _She_ nagged you to go on a date with that _snob?_”

Haseul nods, a glint of understanding shimmering in her eyes. “She was very specific about the time and place, too.”

The understanding reaches Nayeon, and immediately she’s flooded with disbelief and mild irritation. She can’t believe, out of  _ all _ of her friends to try and set her up,  _ Mina _ of all people would succeed by playing on her knowledge of Nayeon’s solo dinners and Haseul’s distaste for men.

“That smart little shit,” Nayeon mutters under her breath. “She’s lucky I love her too much to kill her but I  _ will _ have words.”

Haseul’s laugh rings in her ears, the shorter woman approaching her and slipping her arms gently around Nayeon’s neck. Her smile is both playful and teasing, leaning close to Nayeon as she mutters, “Worry about that later. There’s a hot girl in your living room.”

“Yeah, she’s pretty full of herself,” Nayeon chuckles, arms curling naturally around Haseul’s waist.

“I didn’t realize we were talking about you,” Haseul grins cheekily. Nayeon groans with a roll of her eyes, and quiets Haseul with a deep kiss. She can feel her grin against her lips, and makes it her mission to wipe that cocky smirk off of her face by the end of the night.

-

It’s not until later, when Nayeon lay naked and satiated beside Haseul’s bare body, that she grabs her phone and types out a message.

**Nayeonnie: You’re absolutely dead, Myoui**

**Minari: Sorry, can’t hear you over all the money I just made getting you a girlfriend**

**Nayeonnie: You guys made a BET?**

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @ tigermochaeyu


End file.
